The Land of Shadow
by A Petal on the Rose
Summary: Regina & Cora have stolen Gold's dagger, and now Regina is the Dark One. In order to free her from the darkness, Emma, Neal, & the Charmings must find the one person who would know how to defeat the Dark One. Unfortunately, he is dead, trapped in The Land of Shadow. Now, he must face the fury of Hell AND a woman scorned in order to save Storybrooke.
1. Act 1

**_Dear Readers, I wrote this speculation script back in 2013 when I was trying to snag an internship with Disney/ABC. After watching episodes 508 & 509 ("Birth" & "The Bear King"), I decided that this script deserved a home somewhere beside the bottom of some exec's trash bin. All of these ideas were formulated during Season 2, right around the time "Manhattan" was airing. Of course, since then so much has happened that this story does not line up with the current OUAT canon or character development. Such is the life of a fanfiction writer! However, I do hope you enjoy...and thank you for reading. :-) Love, A Petal on the Rose 11/17/2015_**

* * *

 **ONCE UPON A TIME "The Land of Shadow"**

Written by Brooke Summerlin

 **ACT ONE**

OVER BLACK. We hear the mournful tones of ORPHEUS SONG on a WOODEN RECORDER.

 **FADE UP ON -**

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN PATH - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

We see The Land of Shadow: a world of blues, blacks, and grays. A narrow PATH, dotted with BOULDERS, winds around a CLIFFSIDE. We float down the path. Ahead is a shaft of WHITE LIGHT - the way out.

A MAN, fear and doubt in his dark eyes, stares straight ahead. He is unkempt with wavy, dark brown hair and a shaggy beard. This is ORPHEUS. He takes one step into the light. He removes the recorder from his lips.

ORPHEUS  
Do you follow?  
(beat)  
Eurydice? Do you follow?

Silence. He looks back slowly. We see EURYDICE: long, black hair, pale skin, and kind eyes. She wears a GREY CHIFFON DRESS - a death shroud or a wedding gown? Smiling, she opens her arms. He reaches out to her, hopeful, desperate.

ORPHEUS (CONT D)  
Eurydice.

WHOOOOSH! A gust of WIND blows back Eurydice's hair, pushing her thin dress against her body, carrying her down the path.  
She is screaming, but we hear only a faint whisper -

EURYDICE  
Orpheus!

The PORTAL closes. In shock and grief, Orpheus' hand still reaches for his wife. CUT TO -

 **TITLE CARD**

Title is SUPERIMPOSED over a MISTY FOREST. A hunched OLD MAN in RAGS pushes a FERRYBOAT, through the mist and trees. A dim LAMP hangs on the POLE he uses as an oar. In the back of the boat stands the shadowy form of MR. GOLD, head hanging down.

 **EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY**

ANTON and RUBY stand over flowering BEANSTALKS in the middle of an OPEN FIELD. Anton rubs a pod between his fingers gently, exposing three glowing MAGIC BEANS.

 **ANTON**  
They're ready.

 **RUBY**  
They're ready. They're ready!?

Exuberant, Ruby grabs Anton's shoulders. Anton does not match her excitement, but he glances where her hands touch him.

 **ANTON**  
Yay.

 **RUBY**  
Don't you know what this means? We can go home!

 **ANTON**  
Yeah. Great. For you maybe.

 **RUBY  
** What are you talking about?

 **ANTON  
** Not all of us have homes to go back to.

Ruby softens. She touches his arm again.

 **RUBY**  
You have a home. With all of us.

Anton sighs and slumps his shoulders, staring out into the field.

 **ANTON**  
When we go back, I'm gonna get big again. Then what's gonna happen? I'm not gonna fit in -  
literally, you know?

 **RUBY**  
If they can make room for a girl who turns into a wolf,  
they can make room for a giant.

 **ANTON**  
(mutters)  
Yeah.

Unconvinced, Anton stares out over the field and sighs.

 **EXT. DIRT ROAD - DAY -FAIRY TALE LAND**

A WOODEN SIGNPOST points to "HAMELIN." Orpheus sits on the ground, leaning against a TREE, hitting the back of his head against the trunk gently. He plays Orpheus Song softly, making PEBBLES roll on the ground at his feet.

FOOTSTEPS approach. We see a pair of RED LEATHER BOOTS.  
CLINK. A gold COIN falls at Orpheus' feet. He doesn't look up.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (O.S.)**  
What interesting music.

 **ORPHEUS**  
I don't want your gold.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
Come, come, come. Surely you must have something. For your troubles.

 **ORPHEUS**  
Coin cannot relieve my troubles.

Orpheus begins to play again but is immediately cut off by Rumple, who squats on the ground to get a closer look at the bedraggled musician.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
No. No, what you need is something a bit more...  
personal.

Orpheus shoots Rumple a steely look.

 **ORPHEUS**  
I want nothing but to curse the gods and die.

Rumple stands, dusts his hands, and scoffs.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
Do the first, and the second will follow.  
However, I wouldn't recommend it. But if you _want_ to die...

Rumple CONJURES a SWORD out of BLACK SMOKE. He suspends it in mid-air, directing it at Orpheus, who flinches.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)**  
Or...

The sword VANISHES. Using sleight-of-hand, Rumple pulls out a GLASS VIAL filled with a CLEAR POTION.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)**  
I could take away your pain.  
The pain of heartache. The pain of separation.

Orpheus reaches out for the potion, but Rumple jerks it away.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)**  
Ah, ah, ah. It comes with a price.

Orpheus glowers and resumes his song. Rumple's eyelids flutter briefly. He holds up a hand to silence the music.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)**  
Sorry! The notes are lovely,  
but bending my will requires a bit more of an  
(beat)  
Edge.

 **ORPHEUS**  
What would you ask of me?

Rumple points at the recorder.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
That remarkable instrument.

 **ORPHEUS**  
This? It is nothing. Useless.

Rumple eyes the wooden recorder discerningly.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
Oh, no. It s much more than that... in the right hands. Or the wrong ones.

Rumple giggles impishly. Orpheus turns the recorder over in his hands before offering it to Rumple.

 **ORPHEUS**  
Take my pain. I'll suffer your price - whatever it is.

Rumple grins triumphantly, fingers tapping the glass vial.

 **INT. GRANNY S DINER - DAY**

Three magic beans rest in MARY MARGARET's palm. She studies them intently. Anton and DAVID sit on either side, gauging her reaction. Behind the counter, GRANNY frowns, arms crossed. Ruby looks on hopefully.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
I don t know. I thought it would take longer.

 **ANTON**  
The soil here is good.

 **RUBY**  
Yeah, and now... now we can all go home.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Can we? I don't think we can.

Mary Margaret hands the beans back to Anton, who places them in a RED VELVET BAG.

 **DAVID**  
I thought this was what you wanted.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** What I want is for us to be together. All of us.

 **DAVID  
** (dismissively)  
I m sure we can convince Emma to come.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
Not Emma, David. Regina.

 **DAVID**  
Regina? She's the Dark One -  
more powerful than ever. This is our ticket out of here. We could finally be rid of her.  
Home never sounded so good.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** And Henry?

 **DAVID**  
We ll get him back.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Even if we could, we can't just leave her behind. Not the way things are now.

 **GRANNY**  
You ask me that's exactly why we should leave.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Regina is our problem. You all know what she's capable of doing. Are you asking me to abandon this world to her? Because... I can't do that.  
(to David)  
Can you?  
(to all)  
Can any of you?

The others look down, ashamed. Anton fidgets, glancing at Ruby. A BELL rings over the door as HENRY walks in followed by REGINA. They stand in the entrance; Regina places her hands on Henry's shoulders possessively.

 **REGINA**  
Oh, it's crowded. I do hope we can find a seat.

When nobody moves, Regina lifts her hand, swiftly unseating everyone in the diner by violently pushing their chairs out from underneath them. David manages to leap to his feet, but Mary Margaret crashes onto the floor hard. Was she pushed?

 **DAVID**  
Mary Margaret!

Mary Margaret gasps in pain. David kneels down quickly, ready to help.

 **DAVID (CONT D)**  
Are you okay?

She holds up her hand and shoots him a dirty look, refusing his help. She's no porcelain princess.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I m fine. I m fine.

Mary Margaret gets to her feet, smoothing her dress.

Something's off with Henry; he hasn't reacted to what's just happened. His eyes are glossed over as if he can t see or hear anything.

 **RUBY  
** (to Granny)  
Um, I better go check the uh...

Granny nods and Ruby removes her apron. Ruby moves toward the door. Anton points in her direction nervously.

 **ANTON**  
I'll... ah... Yeah.

Anton swiftly follows Ruby, mingling in with the other leaving CUSTOMERS. Regina doesn't step out of the way.  
Instead, she enjoys how they nervously squeeze past.

David and Mary Margaret, stand to leave, nodding at Granny.  
Mary Margaret restrains her tears as she reaches out to touch Henry, who is unresponsive. Regina holds up a hand, conjuring an evil PURPLE FIREBALL.

 **REGINA**  
I wouldn't.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** It doesn't have to be like this.

Regina grins, enjoying the delicious victory of this moment.  
Hello happy ending. David pulls at Mary Margaret's elbow.

 **DAVID**  
(to Mary Margaret)  
Let s go.

David guides Mary Margaret out of the diner. Regina dissolves the fireball and lowers her hand. Henry blinks, becoming aware of his surroundings again.

 **REGINA**  
Well, Henry, looks like it's just you and me.

 **HENRY**  
Yep.

Henry walks over and hops up onto a STOOL at the counter.

Granny smiles; however, it's strained.

 **GRANNY**  
Morning, Henry!

 **HENRY**  
Morning. Pancakes, please.

 **GRANNY**  
Coming right up.

Granny removes a PENCIL from behind her ear and jots down his order on her NOTEPAD. Her smile fades as Regina sits down,  
placing her BLACK HANDBAG on the counter next to Henry.  
Granny glares over the rim of her SPECTACLES.

 **GRANNY**  
Your majesty?

 **REGINA**  
Coffee. Black.

Regina arches an eyebrow, begging to be defied. Her smirk says it all: The Evil Queen is back and loving it.

 **EXT. SPARSE FOREST - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mr. Gold, obviously disoriented, walks through a SPARSE FOREST. There is little light and almost no visibility. He appears in his human form; however, he does not limp.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?

Ahead, through the FOG, he sees a ferry in the RIVER at the end of a WOODEN DOCK. In the ferry, a frail, old man leans,  
unmoving, against a long pole. A lamp hangs from its top. His back is to us as he gazes at the far SHORE. This is CHARON.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)  
** Excuse me, I seem to be a bit  
lost. Can you tell me where I am?

Charon doesn't answer, but continues to stare across the river. Both rough and wide, it's strange: misty, murky, full of shapes like ghosts. Swimming is not a viable option.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
Can you take me across?

The old man turns slowly and stares at Mr. Gold as if he has been awakened from a dream. We see his bald head and scraggly white beard. He gestures at the ferry, resembling a gondola.

 **CHARON**  
Gold.

 **MR. GOLD**  
You know my name.

Charon holds out a gnarled hand.

 **CHARON**  
Gold.

Mr. Gold pats his empty pockets.

 **MR. GOLD  
** (to self)  
Well, this is a first.  
(to Charon)  
I haven't got any.

Disinterested, Charon looks away. Mr. Gold grimaces.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)  
** Surely, we can make some sort  
of arrangement.

 **CHARON**  
Gold.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Yes, I know. But you see, I  
have no gold.

Charon extends an arm, pointing to the GOLD TOOTH in Mr. Gold's mouth. Mr. Gold jerks his head back.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)  
** No, no, no. Certainly not.  
There must be some other way!

Mr. Gold tries to force his way onto the boat, but Charon blocks him.

 **CHARON**  
Gold.

Charon grabs Mr. Gold's shoulders; he's not so frail after all. It's been centuries since anyone has dared to lay a hand on Mr. Gold; he's caught completely off guard.

 **MR. GOLD**  
What? What are you doing?!

They struggle as Charon rips the tooth right out of Mr.  
Gold's mouth. Mr. Gold screams. BLOOD dribbles down his chin. Charon pockets the tooth and moves aside so Mr. Gold can board.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
Fantastic.

Mr. Gold spits and wipes away the blood with the back of his hand.

SERIES OF SHOTS

A.) Mr. Gold steps onto the back of the ferry, putting as much distance between himself and Charon as possible.

B.) Charon pushes the ferry away from the dock.

C.) Charon pushes the boat across the river with his pole.  
His rhythm is weighted, unhurried, and laborious.

D.) Gold stares ahead as they arrive at the empty shore across the river. The rain subsides.

 **EXT. RIVER SHORE - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

They arrive at the small shore which is beside an empty GRASSY FIELD. The sky above is a BLACK VOID. With a bowed head, Charon gestures at the shore.

 **CHARON**  
Rest.

Mr. Gold steps off the boat, walking along the shore trying to get his bearings. In the background, we see Charon heading back to the other shore. A familiar voice startles Mr. Gold.

 **VOICE (O.S.)**  
Long have I watched these shores for your coming,  
Rumplestiltskin.

Mr. Gold turns around.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Milah!

 **MILAH**  
Hello, dearie.

She pulls her fist back and punches as hard as she can. TO BLACK.

* * *

 ** _Please, please, please leave a comment. I have 5 more acts which I will format and publish on this site, but a kind word or two is always appreciated._**


	2. Act 2

_**Thanks to those of you who have read and left a comment. I do apologize for the formatting of this story. The original project was a speculation script (basically a fanfiction script). My hope was to one day flesh it out into a proper fanfiction story, but... Anyway, I'll do my best to make the script easier to read. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment.**_

* * *

 **ACT TWO**

 **EXT. GRASSY FIELD - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mr. Gold and Milah fight in a grassy field. Milah advances,  
using a rough, informal style of hand-to-hand combat. Mr.  
Gold attempts to conjure a fireball but fails. Milah laughs.

 **MILAH**  
You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to go to Hell.

Milah lunges at Mr. Gold, landing a hard blow to his chin. He staggers back, wiping his cracked lip with the back of his hand.

 **MR. GOLD  
** No, no, no, no, no. I can't be dead.

 **MILAH**  
Oh, but you are.

Milah attacks again, but Mr. Gold steps to the side this time. As he does so, he gives her back a forceful shove, and she falls to the ground. He puts some distance between them.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Then Regina... I have to get back.

They circle each other, each watching for the next assault.

 **MILAH**  
Well, you can't. Welcome to eternity.

 **MR. GOLD**  
My understanding of the word is somewhat fluid.

 **MILAH**  
Tell me, Rumple, who did it?  
Was it Killian?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Oh, no. Your precious pirate did little more than slow me down. I'm rather surprised he wasn't part of your little welcoming committee.

Enraged, Milah cries out, picks up a nearby BRANCH, and advances on Rumple.

 **MILAH**  
You stole my youth!

She swings the branch as a club, but Mr. Gold fends off the blow, stepping back.

 **MILAH (CONT'D)**  
You stole my spirit!

Mr. Gold takes another step back as she swings and misses.

 **MILAH (CONT D)**  
And when I finally found true love, you stole my life!

Milah smashes his left shoulder. Mr. Gold lies on his back, stunned. Milah stumbles onto the ground, sobbing bitterly.  
She can't kill him, he's already dead. Mr. Gold clears his head with a shake then crawls toward Milah.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Milah, if you know of a way out of here, help me. Please.

 **MILAH**  
Why would I help you?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Because when I was killed, my murderer became the Dark One. I don't have to remind you what that means. And those who were left behind will taste her vengeance on my behalf, including our son - the one  you abandoned. Or had you forgotten?

 **MILAH**  
Bae? You found him?

 **MR. GOLD  
** And our grandson.

Milah tucks the loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

 **MILAH**  
Grandson?

 **MR. GOLD  
** You didn't know?

 **MILAH**  
The dead are not afforded many opportunities to converse with the living. What is his name?

Mr. Gold picks at a few blades of grass, rubbing them between his fingers.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Henry. He's a remarkable young man.

 **MILAH**  
Henry. And all of you -  
(beat)  
Together?

 **MR. GOLD  
** In a manner of speaking.

Mr. Gold tosses the grass and dusts his hands off, avoiding eye contact. Milah wipes a tear from her cheek.

 **MILAH**  
There is a path. I don't know where. But I know someone who does: the Lady of Eternal Tears.

Mr. Gold stares with determination at his former wife.

 **INT. MARY MARGARET'S LOFT - NIGHT**

EMMA gazes at nothing, deep in thought, as she dries the DISHES with a TOWEL. Mary Margaret packs an untouched DINNER into as many TUPPERWARE CONTAINERS as she can find. David and NEAL stand around the COUNTER. Emma slams a dish down hard.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We'll get him back, Emma.

 **DAVID**  
Right, this isn't forever.

 **NEAL  
** We re not gonna let her have Henry, Em.

Emma picks up another dish, drying it and placing it in the RACK.

 **EMMA**  
Yeah? Just how do you plan to get him out of there?

 **DAVID**  
We're going to stop her.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** No! No. We're going to  help her.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! Emma looks at the door, throwing the dish towel over her shoulder. She shoots a questioning glance at Mary Margaret and David. David opens the door and MOTHER SUPERIOR enters hurriedly.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** I got your message. I came as soon as I could get away.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** How's Belle?

Mother Superior removes her BLUE CLOAK and SCARF, folding them over her arm.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** As good as can be expected, considering.  
We're tending to her as best we can.

 **DAVID**  
What do you know about the Dark One?

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Is there a way to break her curse?

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR**  
The dagger -

 **NEAL**  
Yeah, we know about the dagger.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We're hoping for another way.  
Maybe she can be saved.

Mother Superior sighs and thinks for a moment before answering.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** You could take her across the town border, where magic does exist.

Mary Margaret shakes her head.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
She needs a cure, not a Band-Aid.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR**  
I suppose... we could always try True Love's Kiss.

A pregnant pause. Mary Margaret shifts uneasily.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** I'm afraid, that's the extent of my knowledge.

 **NEAL**  
No, see back in the Enchanted Forest you were Reul Ghorm,  
the strongest magic in all the land - even stronger than the Dark One. What aren't you telling us?

 **EMMA**  
Neal...

Neal throws up his arms, gesturing accusingly at Mother Superior.

 **NEAL**  
No, that's how she plays it. There's always a way. It's just whether or not her agenda matches ours.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** I don't have the answer you're looking for. There is only one who would.

 **EMMA**  
Gold.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR**  
Yes. He was the Dark One for three centuries. If anyone would know Regina's weaknesses, it's him.

 **EMMA**  
Great. Anybody got a Ouija board?

Emma scoffs, tossing the towel over the dishes in the rack.

 **EXT. GREEN HILL - DAY (MORNING) -ENCHANTED FOREST**

A herd of SHEEP dot rolling GREEN HILLS. BAELFIRE stands,  
watching over them, leaning on a SHEPHERD'S STAFF. Footsteps approach. It's his father, RUMPLESTILTSKIN.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
Ah, Bae, here you are. I've been looking for you all morning.

Baelfire kicks at the grass, refusing to make eye contact.

 **BAELFIRE**  
I was looking for you. It was two weeks this time.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
I had some business to attend to.  
(beat)  
But, what are you doing out here? I told you, you don't have to mind the sheep anymore.

Baelfire looks up at his father suddenly, fire in his eyes.

 **BAELFIRE**  
I want to. I want to be a shepherd, a weaver. Like you used to be.

Rumplestiltskin is touched, but not oblivious to the rebuke. He pulls the recorder out from his CLOAK. For a moment, he holds it to his lips, considering whether he should play it. He changes his mind.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN**  
Look, I've brought you something.

Baelfire turns with a modicum of wary interest. He examines the recorder cautiously.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)  
** I know what it is to sit upon the green hills with nothing but the bleating of sheep and the rushing wind in your ears.

Baelfire plays a note, testing the tone, and smiles at the recorder. He pipes BAELFIRE'S LULLABY. Rumple smiles fondly.

 **RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT D)**  
It will keep you company.

 **BAELFIRE**  
(politely)  
Thank you, papa.

Rumplestiltskin rocks back and forth on his heels, obviously pleased with himself.

 **INT. MARY MARGARET'S LOFT - NIGHT (LATER)**

Mary Margaret, David, and Mother Superior stand around the counter. Neal hangs back, outside the circle of discussion,  
listening intently. Emma sits on one of the CHAIRS at the counter.

 **EMMA**  
How can Gold help us if he's dead? You gonna wave your magic wand and bring him back?

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR**  
No. Magic is powerful, but it cannot bring the dead back to life. But maybe a person can.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
What are you saying?

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** You must go to the Land of Shadow and retrieve the soul of Rumplestiltskin.

 **DAVID**  
Retrieve? I'm not so sure bringing a second Dark One back to Storybrooke is the best idea.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
Yeah, but, David, have you ever known Gold to just give up information without wanting something in return?

 **DAVID**  
Good point.

 **EMMA**  
And after what he did for Henry, I'd say he's earned a one-way ticket back to the land of the living.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** You don't understand. The journey has been attempted only once before and even then it was not successful.

 **DAVID**  
So, we'll be the first.

 **MOTHER SUPERIOR  
** It won't be easy. The land is ruled by one without feeling.  
He will not be easily persuaded.

 **EMMA**  
Oh, I can be persuasive.

 **EXT. GREEN HILL - NIGHT -FAIRY TALE LAND**

Alone, Baelfire reclines in front of a large CAMPFIRE under a STARRY SKY. In the background is the soft BLEATING of SHEEP.  
He pipes Baelfire's Lullaby; the sheep wander in his direction.

 **UNCLE (O.S.)**  
Hullo, Bae! What hill did you wander off of?

UNCLE, a shepherd about Rumplestiltskin's age with very little hair left on his head and somewhat stout, enters the glow of the campfire. Baelfire smiles at him.

 **BAELFIRE  
** Uncle!

Baelfire leaps up and hugs the merry man, who tousles his hair playfully.

 **UNCLE**  
Look at you! Now, when I last saw you and your Pa two summers ago, you were no higher than my knee. And now here you are on the very threshold of manhood.

Baelfire pulls back, glancing hesitatingly at his uncle.

 **BAELFIRE**  
Have you heard from Mother?

Uncle raises his brows at Baelfire's question.

 **UNCLE**  
Your pa finally tell you about all that?

 **BAELFIRE**  
Yeah, sort of.

 **UNCLE**  
Well, I never saw the sense in keeping it from you. Not sore at him about it are you?

 **BAELFIRE**  
No. Not about that.

 **UNCLE**  
Good, cause he was just looking out for you. Couldn't have helped what happened.  
Your pa's got a good heart and lousy luck.

 **BAELFIRE**  
Maybe. And... Mother?

Uncle shakes his head.

 **UNCLE**  
No. Just rumors on the wind. But wherever my sister is, I'm sure she's thinking of you.

Baelfire is quiet for a moment. They both know it's just another one of those lies adults tell children. Uncle changes the subject.

 **UNCLE**  
Did you hear about Hamelin?

 **BAELFIRE**  
No.

He gestures for Uncle to sit by the fire. Uncle plops down with a satisfied sigh of contentment.

 **UNCLE**  
They say a sorcerer with strange skin came to town -  
the Dark One they call him.

Baelfire leans forward with interest, realizing that Uncle is unknowingly relating a story about Rumplestiltskin.

 **UNCLE**  
He played a magic pipe, and drove out all the ogres. Saved the whole village.

 **BAELFIRE  
** Whoa.

Uncle wags a finger, silencing Baelfire.

 **UNCLE**  
Ah - there's more. After, the mayor refused to pay as he'd promised. And the sorcerer played again. Only this time,  
it was the children who followed the piper's call.

Baelfire looks down and clenches the recorder in his hand. He doesn't want to believe the story anymore.

 **INT. MARY MARGARET S LOFT - NIGHT (LATER)**

We see THREE CUPS OF COCOA with CINNAMON and ONE CUP OF COFFEE on Mary Margaret's DINING TABLE. Each is grabbed and pulled toward the outer edge of the table. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma each hold cocoa; Neal has the coffee.

 **EMMA**  
If there's even a chance, I have to try.

 **NEAL**  
What's that going to do to Henry, Em?

 **EMMA**  
Thanks to Regina, Henry's not going to know the difference.

In the silence that follows, David takes a drink from his mug.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
I'm going with you.

Shocked, David almost spits out his coffee.

 **DAVID**  
What? What happened to not leaving our problems behind?

 **MARY MARGARET**  
Nothing. Finding Gold is the only hope we have for protecting our family and our kingdom.

 **DAVID**  
I'll get my sword.

Mary Margaret and David stand, leaving the living room. David runs up the STAIRS. Mary Margaret reaches into the CLOSET for her BOW.

 **NEAL**  
You gotta be kidding me. You can't all go. What's going to happen to the town when they find out you're gone? What am I supposed to tell them?

Emma stops and looks directly into Neal's eyes without any pretense or guile. She's on a mission, why isn't he? David comes back to the lower level of the loft.

 **EMMA**  
You tell them: we've got a plan.

 **DAVID**  
Tell all of them.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
We're gonna need a portal.

Mary Margaret stands, bow in hand, ready to fight for her family.

 **END OF ACT TWO**

* * *

 _ **Okay, so before you pelt me with rotten tomatoes, what did you think about the scene with Milah? She abandoned her family, which was wrong. But when I watched the first couple of seasons of OUAT, I couldn't help but think how incredibly unhappy she must have been to make such an unjustifiable choice. I couldn't resist giving just a little bit of space to explore that misery both while living and in the afterlife. Act 3 should be posted in the next few days...**_


	3. Act 3

**_Scripts are such a different beast compared to regular storytelling. I'm always surprised by how much life the actors instill into the dialogue. A friend once told me that in scripts, the words on the page are only the bones. It's up to the actors to flesh out the rest. This was the first script I ever wrote, and I think it shows. Sometimes the dialogue falls flat, feels contrived, or lacks the unique personality of the character speaking. I wish I could learn more about this literary form..._**

* * *

 **ACT THREE**

 **EXT. FOREST - NIGHT -FAIRY TALE LAND**

We hear the uneven breath of Baelfire, gasping as he runs uphill through a PINE FOREST. He wipes away a tear as he breaks through the tree line running through a CLEARING to the edge of a CLIFF.

Baelfire grips the wooden recorder, ready to fling it over the edge. He pulls his arm back and starts to throw, but he just can't do it. His screams, colored with rage and grief, echo through the VALLEY below.

 **INT. MARY MARGARET S LOFT - DAY (DAWN)**

Neal stands by the WINDOW, arms crossed. In the background, David sharpens his SWORD. Snow stuffs ARROWS into her QUIVER.  
Emma straps on a HOLSTER, tucking an extra HANDGUN in her belt. She puts on her LEATHER JACKET and walks over to Neal.

 **EMMA**  
You've been staring out that window for half an hour. You sure you don't want to come?

 **NEAL**  
You know, we don't have to be heroes here. We're not part of all this.

 **EMMA**  
Maybe you aren't. But I am.

Neal turns to face Emma more directly.

 **NEAL**  
Look, you, me, Henry - we could just take off. No magic.  
No curses. Just us.

 **EMMA**  
You would abandon your entire family?

 **NEAL**  
Henry is my family.

 **EMMA**  
Yeah? Well, Regina - she's part of his.

 **NEAL**  
She's the Dark One - doesn't count.

 **EMMA**  
She wouldn't hurt him.

 **NEAL**  
She's hurting him now.

Of all people, Neal knows this best. Emma's quiet for a moment, considering what he's said.

 **EMMA**  
(with resignation)  
She's sick.

 **NEAL  
** (laughing)  
And you re gonna make her better? Savior?

 **EMMA**  
How else can I protect my son?

 **NEAL**  
What if I told you I could get Henry back?

 **EMMA**  
I'd say you're a liar. Cause, if that was true, then what the hell are you waiting for?

Emma sighs and leans against the window sill, mirroring Neal's body language.

 **EMMA (CONT D)**  
Even if you could, it wouldn't change things. Regina is always going to be part of Henry.

 **NEAL**  
Part of his past.

Emma shakes her head.

 **EMMA**  
Part of him. You can escape your past, but it never really leaves you. It's as much a part of you as the future.

 **NEAL**  
You know, we could still have Tallahassee.

Emma's tempted; Tallahassee was the dream, but dreams change. Emma glances at Mary Margaret and David - her past, her future - preparing for battle. Neal watches Emma.

 **EMMA**  
I can't. They need me.

 **NEAL**  
More like you need them.

Neal walks away from the window, leaving Emma, who gazes at her parents.

 **EXT. OAK GROVE - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mr. Gold and Milah approach a GROVE OF OAK TREES. Milah holds up a hand to silence him. She's listening. We hear a faint humming from a clearing in the trees. It's Orpheus' Song.

 **MILAH**  
There.

Milah motions for him to follow. In the clearing, a simple campfire burns with a BLUE FLAME. Eurydice sits by the fire on a FALLEN LOG. Her cheeks are stained with tears. Milah stops Mr. Gold with her hand. There's a ritual.

 **MILAH (CONT D)**  
Oh Lady, why do you weep?

 **EURYDICE**  
I weep for that which was lost and cannot be restored.

 **MILAH**  
Then let us weep with you.

Eurydice motions for them to approach and sit by the fire.

 **MILAH (CONT D)  
** We're looking for the path you once followed... the path to the world above.

 **EURYDICE**  
The dead cannot find it. Only they who are summoned may walk there.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Who summoned you?

 **EURYDICE**  
The lord of this land.

Milah gasps. She looks at Mr. Gold and shakes her head.

 **MILAH**  
(to Mr. Gold)  
It's impossible.

 **MR. GOLD  
** How do we get there? How do we find this lord?

 **EURYDICE**  
Cross Phlegethon. Pass through the Plain of Judgment. Then,  
you will find yourself at the gates of the palace.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Sounds like we're about to go on an adventure. Just like you always wanted.

Mr. Gold stands and walks away first, leaving Milah behind.  
Milah sighs, slumping her shoulders.

 **MILAH**  
Not quite.

Milah places her hands on her knees and stands.

 **EXT. GRANNY S DINER - DAY (DAWN)**

Mary Margaret, David, and Emma, stand in front of Granny's Diner, chatting with Granny and Ruby.

 **DAVID**  
You'll tell them?

 **RUBY**  
Don't worry.

 **GRANNY**  
We can handle things.

 **EMMA**  
You ll keep an eye on Henry?

 **GRANNY**  
Me and my crossbow'll make sure he stays safe.

Mary Margaret's attention is drawn by something on the horizon.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** The beanstalks. Aren't they on the west side of town?

 **DAVID**  
Yeah. Why...

David and the rest of the group gaze in horror at the ominous cloud of SMOKE rising up over the west side of town.

 **EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY**

Anton stands next to a pile of CUT BEANSTALKS, staring grimly at a large BONFIRE. We hear BRUSH CRACKING and BREAKING. Mary Margaret, David, and Emma bolt out into the field, winded and weapons drawn. Anton throws a beanstalk onto the flames.

 **DAVID**  
Oh no...

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Anton?! Anton, wait!

Anton ignores Mary Margaret, throwing another stalk onto the fire. WHOOOOOSH! The flames rise, filling our vision.

 **END OF ACT THREE**

* * *

 _ **Oh...Nealfire. I truly do wish he was still alive. He and Henry both know what it's like to have a parent become the Dark One. Oh well, I suppose that's what fanfiction is for! Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I've got Act 4 waiting in the wings...**_


	4. Act 4

**ACT FOUR**

 **EXT. OPEN FIELD - DAY**

Led by Mary Margaret, David and Emma rush over to the fire as Anton adds another beanstalk to the flames.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** What are you doing?!

Anton doesn't answer. He throws on another stalk. And another. Little sparks fly as magic beans pop from the heat. The sparks fizzle lifelessly to the ground.

 **ANTON**  
They'll ruin everything!

 **DAVID**  
What will they ruin? What are you talking about?

WHOOSH! The flames rise as Anton tosses another stalk onto the fire. He bends and picks up another.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Anton, talk to us! Please!

Anton pauses, his lips set in a firm line, deciding what to say.

 **ANTON**  
I'm not going back.

 **EMMA**  
Okay, okay. Look, nobody's going to make you do anything you don't want to do.

 **ANTON**  
Nobody can go back! Nobody can go anywhere!

David steps in, placing himself between Anton and the fire.

 **DAVID**  
That's not your decision to make.

 **ANTON**  
I grew the beans. My responsibility. My choice.

Anton's voice falters; he bites his lip. He can't even convince himself.

 **ANTON (CONT D)**  
(accusatory)  
You said you can't abandon this world to Regina. But if she finds the beans, then it's not just this world that's in danger.

Mary Margaret approaches Anton.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I know. And that's what we're trying to fix. But what you're doing... it shouldn't be up to one person. It's a decision we should all make together...

She places her hands over Anton's.

 **MARY MARGARET** **(CONT D)**  
... as a family.

Anton sighs and lets Mary Margaret take the last stalk from his hands. She passes it to Emma who examines the it frantically, removing the pods.

 **ANTON**  
Careful. Those are the last.

 **EMMA  
** What do I do?

Anton takes a pod from Emma and removes the beans. He studies one, holding it up between his thumb and index finger.

 **ANTON**  
It's easy. Just follow your heart. The bean will take you where you want to go.

Solemnly, Anton removes the velvet drawstring bag from his BELT. He drops the beans inside before handing it to Emma.

Emma looks at Mary Margaret and David. They nod. Emma chucks the bean at the EXPOSED ROCK of a nearby HILL. A SWIRLING VORTEX opens. At the center of the vortex they can see the faint image of the Land of Shadow. The ROAR is deafening.

Mary Margaret, David, and Emma are about to jump when Neal bursts into the clearing, carrying a MESSENGER BAG.

 **EMMA**  
Neal?!

 **NEAL**  
You're not the only one who gets to fight for Henry.

A flicker of a smile plays at the edge of Emma's mouth. The portal shudders, weakening.

 **DAVID**  
We have to jump now!

Emma pulls out her handgun and leads the way, followed by Neal, Mary Margaret, and finally David.

 **EXT. SCRUBBY FIELD - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mr. Gold and Milah walk toward an ORANGE GLOW through a SCRUBBY FIELD pockmarked with low, dead BUSHES and trees.

 **MR. GOLD  
** The Lady of Eternal Tears. A bit melodramatic, don't you think?

 **MILAH**  
Oh, I suppose she has reason enough. She died on her wedding day. Missed her happy ending.

 **MR. GOLD**  
Why does everyone think happily ever after begins with 'I do'? It is a myth.  
(beat)  
Only a fool would believe.

 **MILAH**  
Yes, but at least he would be a fool in love. There are worse kinds.

Milah tries not to smile as Mr. Gold grimaces with annoyance at her honey-covered barb. They continue walking.

 **MILAH  
** When the lady arrived, she drank from the banks of Lethe.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Lethe?

 **MILAH  
** The waters of forgetfulness. For those who cannot bear the pain. **  
**

 **MR. GOLD  
** You didn't drink.

Milah stops now, shooting a blazing look at Mr. Gold.

 **MILAH**  
I chose not to forget.  
(beat)  
Her true love came to rescue her. The sight of him brought her memory back. But in the end, he failed and they were separated. She waited for him,  
but when his life was spent and he crossed over once again, he didn't recognize her.

 **MR. GOLD  
** He drank from the river?

Milah shakes her head.

 **MILAH**  
He forgot her in life. The curse followed him.

Mr. Gold starts to connect the dots, but stops, distracted.  
Before them is PHLEGETHON: a roiling river of LAVA and FIRE.

 **MR. GOLD  
** What is that?

 **MILAH**  
That, I'm afraid, is Phlegethon.

 **MR. GOLD  
** No bridge. No ferry. How do we cross?

 **MILAH**  
I do not know.

Mr. Gold removes his JACKET.

 **MILAH**  
What are you doing?

Mr. Gold removes his SHOES, setting them beside his neatly folded jacket.

 **MILAH (CON'T)  
** You're mad!

Mr. Gold loosens his TIE, slipping it over his head.

 **MR. GOLD  
** If I m as dead as you say,  
dearie, then that fire can't kill me.

He tosses the tie onto the pile.

 **MILAH**  
You may be dead, but you can still feel pain!

He nods, looks wary, but continues his preparations determinedly.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Are you coming?

Eyes wide, Milah shakes her head.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
Right.

Mr. Gold steps up to the edge of the river. It is 25 yards across. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath; the heat radiating off the river's surface blows his hair back.

 **MILAH**  
Rumple!

Mr. Gold turns back to look at her.

 **MILAH (CONT D)**  
Tell Killian... tell Bae. I love him.

He nods and turns back to the river. He wades in. The fire burns, but does not consume. He screams. He cries. But he crosses. Mr. Gold staggers out of the flames onto the shallows, reaching the far bank.

Mr. Gold stands on firm ground, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He holds himself differently - straighter, taller,  
like a hero. Gold has been refined by fire.

On the opposite side of the shore, tears run down Milah s face as she sees, for the first time, the man she always wanted her husband to be.

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN PATH - NIGHT (DUSK) - LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Neal walk the same path Orpheus followed. Mary Margaret has an arrow fitted to her bow, David's sword is drawn. Emma grips her handgun in both hands. Neal clasps the strap of his messenger bag.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** What is this place?

In the SHADOWY FIELD below the path, off to the left, lost souls drink from the RIVER OF LETHE. To the right, beyond the ELYSIUM FIELDS, is HADES PALACE. On a far HILL is a SQUARE, MARBLE PRISON. Phlegethon is a bright streak on the horizon.

 **NEAL**  
Apparently, this is where you go when you die.

 **DAVID**  
Funny, I always thought the afterlife would look a little more...

 **EMMA**  
Angles and puffy clouds?

 **DAVID  
** Yeah.

 **EMMA**  
Me too. Eternity kind of sucks.

Mary Margaret and Emma continue down the path, followed by David. Neal brings up the rear, gazing at the WASTELAND in the center of the landscape.

 **EXT. PLAIN OF JUDGEMENT - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

MR. GOLD walks through a barren wasteland, the PLAIN OF JUDGEMENT. His bare feet kick up puffs of DIRT. He looks vulnerable wearing his VEST over a DRESS SHIRT with TROUSERS. He passes a GOLDEN TREE.

A MALE VOICE, casual, almost apathetic, yet commanding:

 **HADES (O.S.)**  
Rumplestiltskin! The Dark One.  
Or, perhaps you prefer Mr. Gold?

Mr. Gold turns to see the tall, broad form of HADES, clothed in a LONG, BLACK TUNIC. His eyes are narrow. His lips are thin and grim. His wears a dour, almost bored, expression.

 **MR. GOLD  
** You have the advantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours.

 **HADES**  
Oh, I think you do.

 **MR. GOLD  
** No, you're just a story told to frighten young children.

Hades smiles, but doesn't look pleasant.

 **HADES**  
As are you.

Hades snaps his fingers, and Mr. Gold's hands and feet are bound in HEAVY, IRON CHAINS. He is forced to his knees by TWO WRAITHS which MATERIALIZE from the air.

 **HADES**  
Do you know how many souls have died with your name on their lips?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Too many.

 **HADES**  
Honesty? It won't help. Follow me.

This isn't a request. Hades walks away disinterested, going through the motions; he's been stuck in this dead-end job for eons. The wraiths haul Mr. Gold to his feet and shove him.

 **EXT. ELYSIUM FIELD - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Neal step through the trees at the edge of the Elysium Fields. David's sword is drawn.

 **DAVID**  
Stay sharp. Blue said this place could be dangerous.

Neal rifles through his messenger bag, making sure something is in place. Everyone is alert, tense. Two SHADOWS approach through the trees. Mary Margaret steps to the front, an arrow fitted on her bow.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Something's coming.

 **EMMA**  
What?

 **MARY MARGARET**  
I don't know.

David readies his sword.

 **DAVID**  
Whatever it is, let's just hope we can kill it.

Mary Margaret takes aim. One of the hidden shadows speaks.

 **FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)**  
Hair as black as ebony, lips as red as the rose, white as snow is **SNOW** **WHITE**.

Mary Margaret stops dead, eyes wide.

 **END OF ACT FOUR**

* * *

 ** _I hope you enjoyed these scenes. Some of my favorite moments are in this act. I do hope that we get to see the Underworld on a future episode of Once Upon A Time. I think the chances are pretty good! Leave a kind word or helpful tip. Two more acts to go..._**


	5. Act 5

_**So, I'm remembering now that I wrote this entire script around the second half of OUAT's season 2. This was back when we were all wondering if Mary Margaret's heart was turning black and if Neal was going to turn out to be Peter Pan. Also, there were quite a few episodes with a flaming room where those who were under a sleeping curse were trapped. You can see shades of those plot points and fan theories in this act more than in others, I think.**_

* * *

 **ACT FIVE**

 **EXT. ELYSIUM FIELD - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret's BOWSTRING is next to her face, arrow ready.  
LEOPOLD and EVA emerge from the shadows with open arms.

 **LEOPOLD**  
My little princess! Have the years passed so quickly? Are you come to us at last?

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Father?! Mother?!

She dissolves into tears as she throws down her bow and rushes into their embrace, kissing their cheeks.

 **EVA**  
Oh, my sweet darling. But...you are so young. I had hoped your reign would be a long one.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I'm older than I look.

Mary Margaret looks back and reaches for Emma.

 **MARY MARGARET (CONT D)**  
Emma, come meet your grandparents.

Emma approaches reluctantly. Leopold places two hands on Emma's shoulders. Emma just barely flinches.

 **LEOPOLD**  
What's this? A granddaughter?

 **EVA**  
Oh, Snow, she s lovely.

David approaches.

 **DAVID**  
She's more than that.

David shakes Leopold s hand.

 **DAVID (CONT D)**  
Hi, I'm David.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** (to Eva)  
My husband!

Eva's arm is wrapped around Mary Margaret, they grin at each other like two young girls. David places a fatherly arm around Emma's shoulder, which is super awkward for her.

 **DAVID**  
Emma is a savior.

 **EMMA**  
Guys.

 **EVA**  
And that man? Lurking in the shadows?

Eva glances at Neal, who is even more uncomfortable than Emma.  
His hands are shoved into his pockets.

 **EMMA**  
That's Neal, my... um...ah

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Your  great-grandson's father! Can you believe it?

 **LEOPOLD**  
Great-grandson! My, my, my! Today is a day of glad tidings.

 **DAVID**  
If only it were.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We're here because we need help.

 **LEOPOLD**  
Has something happened? Has Regina -

 **EMMA**  
It's a long story.

 **DAVID  
** And, we don't have much time. We need to find someone - a man called Gold.

 **NEAL  
** The Dark One.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** You may have known him as Rumplestiltskin.

Leopold crosses his arms over his chest and taps his chin.

 **LEOPOLD**  
Rumplestiltskin. I remember that name. He was something of a mischief-maker, wasn't he? But I can't say that I've seen him here.

 **EVA**  
You should ask at the palace.

 **LEOPOLD**  
There...

Leopold gestures to Hades' Palace off in the distance.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Will you take us?

Eva and Leopold hesitate to answer.

 **LEOPOLD  
** I'm afraid that won't be possible...

 **MARY MARGARET  
** What? Why? I just found you! I don't want to let you out of my sight again. Ever!

 **EVA**  
The spirits in this world are not allowed to approach the palace unless summoned.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
But, we need you! I need you.

 **EVA**  
You've always been able to find your way.

 **LEOPOLD**  
And we can have a nice long visit after Hades helps you find your friend.

 **EMMA**  
Wait. Hades? As in the god Hades?

Leopold places an arm around Emma's shoulders, directing her in the direction of Hades Palace.

 **LEOPOLD**  
Yes. He's a grim sort of fellow, but he's fair.

 **EMMA  
** (mutters)  
Fair. Well, that can't be good.

Emma politely shrugs out from Leopold's arm and steps quickly, following the others.

 **INT. TARTARUS/CELL - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Hades opens the door to an empty CELL, much like the RED ROOM. The wraiths lead Mr. Gold in and bolt his chains to the WALL with magic. A small GOLD KEY hangs over his head. Mr. Gold tests the chains, which tighten around his wrists.

 **HADES**  
Oh, I wouldn't bother. Only that key will release those bonds.

 **MR. GOLD  
** What are you going to do?

 **HADES**  
Do? Nothing. I'm not even going to lock the door. In life you preferred to keep your own company, so let's not break with tradition. I'll leave you to yourself.

Without another word, Hades gently shuts the door. The wraiths vanish. Mr. Gold tries to reach for the key, but it's just out of reach. He jumps, but his ANKLE CHAINS hold him.

 **MR. GOLD  
** No! I have to get back! Help me! Someone! Anyone!

We hear a high-pitched giggle from one corner and the shaky breath of someone whimpering in the other corner.

We see THE DARK ONE and THE COWARD, two versions of Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One stands and smirks. The Coward huddles, cowering in the shadows.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
Oh, no.  
(to The Coward)  
You there. Help me. Get that key. Just there.

 **THE COWARD  
** I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just  can't.

The Coward turns his back and begins to rock back and forth.  
Mr. Gold looks worried and calls to the Dark One.

 **MR. GOLD  
** You.

 **THE DARK ONE**  
(feigns surprise)  
Me?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Yes. You can help me.

 **THE DARK ONE  
** (giggles)  
Oh yes, dearie. I can help.

The Dark One conjures the key with a wave, strolls over to Mr. Gold, and dangles it in front of his face.

 **THE DARK ONE (CONT D)**  
And I will... for a price.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Ach! I've not got time for this. What is it you want?

 **THE DARK ONE  
** Mmmm...What have you got?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Look at me! I'm dead! I haven't got anything.

Mr. Gold rattles the chains to emphasize his predicament.

 **THE DARK ONE  
** Well, if you can't pay the piper, **don't call for the song**!

With a wave of his hand, the Dark One replaces the key. He returns to his corner, humming to himself. Mr. Gold pulls at his chains desperately, tightening them until he screams in pain.

 **THE COWARD  
** I'm sorry. I can't. I'm so, so sorry.

The Coward runs his hands through his hair and rests his head on his knees. Gold is done for, and he knows it.

 **EXT. HADES' PALACE - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Hades stands in the shadows at the top of the steps leading up to his palace. He watches Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Neal approach. PERSEPHONE, tall and graceful with dead, soulless eyes, steps beside him.

 **PERSEPHONE**  
Who are these who so boldly approach the steps of Hades Palace?

 **HADES**  
Trespassers.

She inhales deeply, closing her eyes with pleasure.

 **PERSEPHONE**  
They smell of autumn and of the sea.

 **HADES**  
Like you, they are untouched by death.

 **PERSEPHONE**  
So many living among the dead.  
Why do you suffer them to pass?

 **HADES**  
They possess a power outside that of the gods, my spring flower.

Hades trails a finger along her cheek. She stiffens under his touch, turning her head away with restrained derision.

 **HADES (CONT D)**  
Greater, perhaps.

Hades steps into the light to address the group; Persephone remains hidden.

 **HADES (CONT D)**  
How have you come into this land still cloaked with your mortality?

 **MARY MARGARET  
** A portal between our two worlds.

Hades studies Mary Margaret as if seeing into her soul. She writhes under his gaze. Emma steps forward, blocking his view.

 **EMMA**  
We're looking for someone.

 **HADES**  
Ah, and you want my aid.  
You're not the first to come with such cause. But I cannot help you.

With a wave of his hand, Hades summons two wraiths, appearing on either side of him.

 **HADES (CONT D)**  
Neither can I permit you to further interrupt the peace of my guests.

 **DAVID**  
Please, we must find the man known as Rumplestiltskin and bring him back.

Hades arches a brow, indicating interest.

 **EMMA**  
You know him?

 **HADES**  
He has entered into judgment.  
I will not release him.

 **EMMA**  
You have to! He's the only one who knows how to defeat the Dark One. Unless you want a whole lot more people down here, you'll help us.

Hades looks bored again and waves a hand with dismission.

 **HADES**  
Take heart. All tyrants fall.  
Eventually.

Hades glances pointedly at Mary Margaret.

 **HADES (CONT D)**  
Their black hearts are their undoing.

Mary Margaret's eyes widen; she's immobile with fear.

 **HADES (CONT D)**  
(to Wraiths)  
Take care of... this.

Hades turns away, stepping back into the shadows. He stops at the haunting sound of MUSIC. Everyone glances at Neal, who is playing a wooden recorder.

 **EMMA**  
What are you doing?

 **DAVID**  
Sssh! Look!

David points at Hades who turns around slowly. His face is slack. Neal continues to play but nods to Emma, indicating she should try again.

 **EMMA**  
Tell us where to find Rumplestiltskin.

 **HADES**  
Tartarus.

Hades extends his arm, directing them to a massive marble prison at the top of a steep hill with a NARROW, WINDING ROAD. David has his eyes on the wraiths, which are immobile, for now.

 **EXT. TARTARUS/GATES - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Neal run up the winding road to the MARBLE GATES of TARTARUS, the prison of the Land of Shadow. The gates are open, and it appears unguarded. Mary Margaret and David walk in, but Emma and Neal hang back.

 **EMMA**  
What did you do back there?

 **NEAL**  
I can be persuasive too.

 **EMMA**  
Yeah.

Neal passes through the gate, leaving Emma behind.

 **INT. TARTARUS/HALLWAY - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, and Neal wander through TILED WHITE MARBLE HALLS with GRAY STONE WALLS. Dozens of DOORS line the hallway. They hear the SCREAMS and MOANS of the condemned. Mary Margaret shudders.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I've heard those screams before.

 **DAVID**  
Me too.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I don't think this is the first time we've been here.

 **EMMA**  
There must be a thousand doors here. How are we going to find Gold?

 **DAVID**  
I have an idea.

David kicks in one door. We cannot see inside.

 **DAVID (CONT D)**  
Gold?!

 **NEAL**  
That's your big idea?!

David glares at Neal and rams his shoulder into another door.

 **DAVID (CONT D)**  
Gold?!

He sticks his head inside. It's a room of flames. Empty.

 **DAVID (CONT D)**  
We've definitely been here before.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** David, you're not going to find him that way.

 **EMMA**  
Maybe we should split up,  
cover more ground.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Something tells me that's a very bad idea.

EVIL SPIRITS flit in front of the TORCHES on the walls. Neal closes his eyes, taking a long, deep breath.

 **NEAL**  
Follow me.

Neal walks down the hall quickly and takes the passage on the right. He goes straight for the third door on the left. He turns the handle; it's not locked. It opens slowly.

 **INT. TARTARUS/CELL - NIGHT (DUSK) - LAND OF SHADOW**

The cell door opens slowly. Mr. Gold looks up at Neal, standing in the doorway.

 **THE DARK ONE  
** Ooh, someone at the door?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Bae? Bae!

Mary Margaret and David rush in past Neal.

 **INT. TARTARUS/HALLWAY - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Emma and Neal hang back in the hallway. She looks at him with surprise and confusion.

 **EMMA**  
How are you doing all this?

 **NEAL**  
When I play, I see what's going on inside.

He taps his temple with a finger.

 **NEAL (CONT D)**  
Like furniture, you know? As long as I m playing I can get a feel for things - move stuff around. And yeah, the princess is right... we don't wanna be here any longer than we have to be.

Emma nods. She walks in and joins her parents.

 **INT. TARTARUS/CELL - NIGHT (DUSK) - LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret and David are looking at the three Rumples. The Coward rocks in the corner. Emma walks in. The Coward shuffles away, further into the shadows.

 **THE COWARD  
** Don't look at me. Please. Just, just go away.

Emma examines the Dark One, boldly meeting his gaze.

 **THE DARK ONE  
** Here to save the day, dearie?

 **DAVID**  
Which one is Gold?

 **EMMA**  
The one in chains.

Emma walks over to Mr. Gold and meets his gaze. A wisp of humbleness slips through his wall of pride.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Miss Swan.

 **EMMA**  
We can't defeat Regina without you. What's it gonna take?

Mr. Gold swallows.

 **MR. GOLD  
** We're family.

He casts his eyes down.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
No charge.

David strides over to the wall where Mr. Gold is chained, removes the key and unceremoniously unlocks his bonds. The wraiths vanish. Mr. Gold relaxes and rubs his wrists.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
Thank you.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
We should leave.

 **DAVID**  
I'll second that.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Third.

 **EMMA  
** Motion passes. Let's get out of here.

Everyone exits the cell, heading into the hallway.

 **EXT. TARTARUS/GATES - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

As the group approaches the gate, they hear a loud roar. They turn to see Hades, standing behind them, engulfed in BLUE FLAMES. If he looked bored before, now he blazes with hellfire.

 **HADES**  
Do not think your secondhand sorcery has me fooled, boy!

 **NEAL**  
I don't know what you're talking about.

 **HADES  
** Silence!  
(points at Mr. Gold)  
The hour of his redemption has passed! His soul is condemned.

 **EMMA**  
Not if we have anything to say about it. Go to Hell!

 **MR. GOLD  
** (to Emma)  
Never curse the gods.

 **HADES**  
(chuckles)  
 **Where do you think you are?**

RUUMMMBBBLLE. GRROOWWWLLL. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The ground shudders with each step from an unseen beast. Suddenly, we see CERBERUS, an ENORMOUS, SNARLING, THREE-HEADED BEAST, more monster than dog. It's big, loud, and headed right for them.

 **END OF ACT FIVE**

* * *

 _ **I had forgotten about Gold's semi-private cell. I always thought it would be neat to have Gold confront the different aspects of his personality. I've enjoyed seeing something like that between Rumple and Emma in season 5. I also love how The Dark One sort of singles out Emma in that scene, funny when fanfiction foreshadows stuff in the future seasons.**_

 _ **I think I was trying to use artistic license to merge Pan's panpipes with Orpheus' lyre to create the Pied Piper's recorder. The idea was that Rumple got the recorder from Orpheus, became the Pied Piper, and then gave the recorder to Neal who would ( in theory) be revealed as Peter Pan. I never felt totally satisfied with my decision to use a recorder, but I had a hard time picturing panpipes as working. (Though it worked fine in the show.)**_

 _ **What do you think of my iteration of Hades? In the Disney cartoon he's always "blowing his top" and "flaming out" haha. But I wanted to build upon the idea that he was bored with his "dead-end job" and give his rage more of that slow burn underneath...the kind that you know will be fatal once it's brought to the surface...**_


	6. Act 6

**ACT SIX**

 **EXT. TARTARUS/GATES - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, Emma, David, Neal, and Mr. Gold stare at Cerberus as Hades looks on. Enormous steaming drops of saliva splash onto the ground. Cerberus growls menacingly, poised for attack.

 **EMMA**  
Any ideas?

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I'm open to suggestions.

 **HADES**  
Why don't you run?

The group makes a mad dash for the gate as Cerberus charges.

 **EXT. ROAD TO TARTARUS - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Neal, and Mr. Gold run like mad down the road from Tartarus, escaping Cerberus. The path is winding, and though they are ahead of the beast, Cerberus jumps across the curves, cutting the distance in half.

 **DAVID**  
It's too fast! We'll never outrun it.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We have to fight!

Emma stops and unloads first one pistol and another into the beast. Cerberus snorts, shakes his head, but keeps coming.

 **DAVID**  
It's no good.

 **MARY MARGARET**  
Emma, take the beans and get Mr. Gold back to Storybrooke!

 **DAVID**  
Go! We'll hold him off as long as we can!

Emma nods, hesitating just for a moment as she takes a last look at her parents. Mary Margaret fires arrow after arrow into the beast's hide. David dodges the massive paws and forelegs, slashing at them with his sword. Cerberus slows down, but not much. David and Mary Margaret continue to back down the path.

Emma turns and runs, heading for Mr. Gold who has just reached the bottom of the hill. She passes Neal en route.

 **EMMA**  
Now would be a great time for a little more of that persuasion!

Neal reaches into his messenger bag, pulling out the recorder. He stops, faces Cerberus, and plays Baelfire's Lullaby. Mr. Gold looks in disbelief, amazed just as much at his son's bravery as at his choice of song.

Neal plays until Cerberus slows then sleeps. Everyone regroups at the foot of the path. Hades is suspiciously nowhere in sight.

 **MR. GOLD  
** You kept it. All this time?

 **NEAL**  
Yeah. All those years - on my own. It helped me remember why.

 **MR. GOLD  
** But... you came for me.

Emma steps in, standing in front of Mr. Gold, shielding him from the fire in Neal's eyes.

 **EMMA**  
Hey, come on. Before Fido wakes up.

Emma walks away, her eyes urging Neal to follow.

 **NEAL  
** (to Mr. Gold)  
Let's get one thing straight.  
I'm here because of Henry.

Mr. Gold nods, well-restrained tears behind his eyes.

 **EXT. ELYSIUM FIELDS - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret stands with her parents, holding their hands. David and Emma are on either side of her. Emma stands awkwardly, an outsider in her own family.

 **EVA**  
Take care of my daughter.

 **LEOPOLD**  
And my granddaughter.

 **DAVID**  
I will. I promise.

Eva turns to Emma, understanding her reserve. She gives Emma s arm a gentle squeeze, smiling warmly.

 **EVA**  
You have such strength.

 **EMMA**  
Thanks.

 **LEOPOLD**  
The years fly. Live them well.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We will.  
(beat)  
Come with us. If we can take one soul back, why not three?

Eva and Leopold exchange sympathetic looks and shake their heads.

 **EVA**  
No.

 **LEOPOLD**  
We can't.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I don't understand.

 **LEOPOLD**  
These green fields are a place of peace and rest, sweeter than any we ve ever known.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** But we could be a family again. Like we were always meant to be.

 **EVA**  
Oh my darling, we are what we were meant to be.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** But we aren't  together.

Eva encircles her daughter in a comforting embrace.

 **EVA**  
Don't you know? Neither distance nor death could alter the love your father and I feel for you.

Eva releases Mary Margaret and Leopold steps in, placing his hands on his daughter s shoulders.

 **LEOPOLD**  
That's right. What's in our hearts -why, that's the only thing we carry with us when we pass.

Leopold cups Mary Margaret s chin in his hand.

 **LEOPOLD (CONT D)**  
You ll always be my little princess.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** I'm just going to miss you so much.

Mary Margaret throws an arm around each of her parents.

 **EXT. ELYSIUM FIELDS (30 YARDS AWAY)-LAND OF SHADOW**

Neal watches Mary Margaret hug Leopold and Eva. Mr. Gold stands nearby, watching Neal.

 **MR. GOLD  
** I saw your mother.

 **NEAL**  
Mom's here?

Neal glances around, searching for Milah.

 **MR. GOLD  
** She couldn't make it.

Neal's face falls; he runs a hand through his hair, nodding.

 **NEAL**  
Figures.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Hey, hey. She wanted to -

 **NEAL**  
Yeah. Sure.

 **MR. GOLD  
** She said to tell you she loved you.

 **NEAL**  
Okay.

 **MR. GOLD  
** And... she's sorry. For everything.

Mary Margaret approaches with Emma and David.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** It's time.

As Emma pulls the bag of beans out of her pocket, Mary Margaret scans the landscape nervously.

 **MARY MARGARET (CONT D)**  
Not here.

Mary Margaret makes eye contact with David. Unwanted eyes are watching. Can he feel it too?

 **EXT. MOUNTAIN PATH - NIGHT (DUSK) -LAND OF SHADOW**

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Neal, and Mr. Gold hike up the mountain path, navigating around the rocks and boulders.

 **MR. GOLD  
** So, sans dagger, what exactly is this brilliant plan you have in mind for permanently ridding Storybrooke of the Dark One?

Everyone stops and turns to look at Mr. Gold.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** Rescuing you.

 **EMMA**  
We were kind of hoping you would have some ideas of your own.

 **MR. GOLD  
** I see. Unfortunately, as I was killed only the one time, I'm afraid I can offer very little advice on the matter. Your options are fairly limited.

 **EMMA**  
But we have options, right?

 **MR. GOLD  
** Let us hope, Miss Swan.

They continue to hike. Mary Margaret leans close to David.

 **MARY MARGARET  
** (whisper)  
Draw your sword. We're being followed.

 **DAVID**  
The portal?

She nods, pulling an arrow from her quiver. Emma has reached the end of the path, blocked off by a wall of boulders.

 **EMMA**  
End of the road.

Emma reaches into the bag. When Mr. Gold sees Emma drop a handful of beans back into the purse, his interest is more than piqued.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Where did you get those?

 **MARY MARGARET  
** We grew them.

 **MR. GOLD  
** You grew them.

He throws his hand up in exasperation and heads to the rear of the group.

 **MR. GOLD (CONT D)**  
If only.

Emma tosses the bean against the rocks. The portal opens a few feet above ground level. Emma scrambles up the rocks and passes through.

Before stepping into the portal, Mary Margaret looks at David, raises her eyebrows, and fits an arrow to her bow. David draws his sword and passes through first, followed by Mary Margaret. Neal climbs up to the portal, but hesitates.

 **NEAL**  
You coming?

Neal holds out a hand to his father who is struggling to climb over the rocks. Mr. Gold looks at his son's hand. They both remember the last time they were in this position.

 **MR. GOLD  
** Oh, Bae. Yes.

Mr. Gold grabs Neal's hand and is pulled to his feet. They step into the portal together.

The vortex shudders and weakens. Just before closing, a black SHADE quickly slips through the opening.

 **FADE OUT.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Well, that's all she wrote. The end of the episode. Who/what do you think slipped through that portal unnoticed? Were Snow's parents total jerks not to come back to the land of the living? Will there be a price to pay for bringing Gold back through the portal? Thanks for reading and for posting your reviews & constructive criticism. I would like someday to expand this script into novella with a more fleshed out plot. Maybe spend more than 1 episode in the Underworld. If you like, check out some of my other OUAT fanfiction. If you're a Rumbelle fan try "True Magic." If you're interested in a one-shot about David's adventures before being recruited as a prince, read, "The Strength of the Shepherd's Arm." Above all, be blessed! Love, A Petal on the Rose**_


End file.
